


Christmas Cotton Candy

by Rudy_Wolf



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable, F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 07:32:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/607362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rudy_Wolf/pseuds/Rudy_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets an unexpected present under his tree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Cotton Candy

**Author's Note:**

> This is an adorable bit of fluff i thought about when i was looking at Lettiebobbetty's work. She does the picture a day all through December of the boys doing Christmas type things. One year she did it with almost all of them with the boys as kids and i got inspired. its called what its called cause a friend of mine told me it was pure cotton candy and sweet. i hope you all enjoy it. it is a bit late for me to post the other 2 parts of this mini series cause of all holiday craziness but it was suggested to me to do a second and third part with the boys as teens and then as adults in this verse. if its demanded enough i might still even if it wont be Christmas.

“Mom, Dad! Get up, its Christmas!”

Shouted one enthusiastic six year old as he burst through his parents door, trailed by his equally excited two year old brother. There was a soft 'thump' and rustle of bed sheets as Dean climbed up the foot of the king sized bed, pausing only a moment to reach over the edge of the bed and help little Sammy up with him by pulling the chubby little 2 year old up by his arms. Both boys squealed excitedly and jumped up and down between their dozing parents, calling in tandem for them to wake.

John and Mary Winchester both groaned and tried to pull the sheets over their heads but instant grabby hands prevented them from getting very far. It was barely six a.m., the sun wasn't even up yet for god sake! “Nnng.... five more minutes.” John groaned and rolled over in an attempt to go back to sleep. Dean giggled and pressed his fists against John's cheeks and squished his stubbly cheeks together, determined not to let his father sleep. Mary laughed softly and wrapped her arms around her boys and brought them in for a tight, good morning hug. Sam pressed sloppy wet toddler kisses on his mother's cheek while Dean wriggled away to jump on his father's back. “Mn! Mary, help!” John groaned helplessly.

“O.K. You two.” Mary cooed, saving her poor husband by scooping Dean away and placed tickling kisses on his cheek. Dean squealed with delight and kicked out, landing a solid hit into his dads ribs. John grunted again before he laughed and rolled onto his back with a sigh. Mary could only laugh harder and give a few more kisses before loosening her grip. “Alright now, go down stairs and make yourself comfortable, we will meet you. Dean, you wait for us though.” She warned, lowering her voice down do what was commonly known as the 'mom voice'. Dean nodded. “O.k. Can I sort the gifts first?” He asked, bouncing excitedly on the bed. Mary chuckled with a roll of her eyes and reached out to ruffle Dean's hair and kissed his head. “Go ahead baby.” Dean grinned and did two little bounces to hop off the foot of the bed, stopping to help Sammy carefully slide his belly over the edge so he would not get hurt and ran out of the room and own the stairs. In Sam's case, he crawled.

Once down stairs like a herd of little elephants, Dean skidded on his knees to the tree, pulling Sam to his side as he started to sift through the piles of gifts, carefully spelling out his and Sam's name to know which box went where. It was not long before Dean hand pulled out many gifts and built a little fort around his baby brother. Sam made soft noises as he reached for colorful packages but Dean batted his hand away. “Not yet Sammy, wait for mom and dad.” Little Sammy pouted but did as he was asked. He always listened to his big brother Dean.

John and Mary came down the stairs slowly, dragging their feet the whole way and sleepy with eyes barely open. Mary urged her husband to get on the floor with the boys for their traditional 'not-quite-awake' Christmas picture which usually ended with big grin's from the boys and John with his eyes still closed. John groaned as he got down between the two present forts and grunted when Dean and Sammy both jumped into his lap and grinned up at their mom when she waved her hand. A soft click and a bright flash to get the snap shot of a barely awake John and two grinning boys. Once the spots from their eyes faded, Dean bounced excitedly, Sam mimicking him by his side. John grunted again and hand to roll the boys off his lap so he could crawl up on the couch and get himself comfortable with a sigh. Mary flopped down beside him and patted her husband's thigh lovingly.

“Can we open them now?” Dean broke in giggling, enthusiasm barely contained with all his wiggling. John yawned and put an arm around his wife and leaned his head on her shoulder. She smiled and gave John's arm a loving touch before nodding to her older son. “Go ahead baby, you did a good job sorting them out so I think you deserve to open them.” She giggled and nudged her husband in the ribs to wake him when he started to snore lightly.

Dean and Sam gave little cheers of excitement and dove into their gifts. It was a flurry of ripping and ribbons, red striped paper, and sticky plastic tape. Dean only stopped a few times to help his brother with a particularly difficult gift before pouncing back on his own. Dean got a new baseball and glove, with a matching one for Sammy when he was older. Four new racing cars to go with the track he got last year, a new winter coat that was a miniature version of the one his dad had, much to his excitement, and a BB-Gun rifle! Courtesy of their uncle Bobby, much to Mary's dismay.

He got everything he wanted, he was with his parents and and brother and later they would go over to uncle Bobby's and aunt Ellen’s house and he would see his friend Jo. Everything was perfect. Dean grinned and looked over to Sammy who was busy with his own toys, cooing happily and trying to open a few boxes unsuccessfully. Dean grinned and left his own gifts to go over and help Sammy open a box of over sized Lego’s to play with. It was all smiles and laughter when John was finally allowed to get up to retrieve his much needed coffee and start breakfast. He had just about made it to the kitchen when a soft rustle behind the tree caught his attention. Frowning, John got behind their lit up tree to see a plain brown box tied up with a bright red bow.

“Uh, Mary? Did you get the boys one more?” John asked, getting down on his hands and knees to drag the box out from behind the tree.

It was heavy, but other then that seemed pretty ordinary. John stared at it for a moment before carefully lifting it to look under it, still nothing out of the ordinary. Mary made a soft humming noise and looked over from watching the boys play with their new toys, oblivious to the problem.

“Um, no? Who is it for?” She asked with out a lot of interest, focusing on Sam before he could put a bright yellow leggo in his mouth.

John shrugged as he went back to the couch to take his place beside his wife and sat the box between his feet and looked for a tag. A little green tag stuck out just under the edge of the bright red bow. John raised an eyebrow and plucked it off the box and read it carefully. “Its... its for Dean.” John said slowly, looking over the little tag between his fingers one more time carefully. Mary blinked and looked at the tag as well then to the box, both adults going on edge in a matter of seconds. “Um, who's Chuck?” Mary asked quietly.

Dean had already perked up when he heard his name and crawled over to the big box at his parents feet, It was as big as he was and whatever was in it, was for him! John was already up and going for the phone to call the cops while Mary went for the silver knife hidden inside the couch cushions. “Dean, move away from that.” She said gently, but Dean refused. He shook his head and placed his hands over the top, running his fingers across the glossy red bow slowly.

“Mom, its... its for me.” He whispered, tapping the lid and grinning when something inside shuffled and tapped back. Mary jumped up instantly. “John!” John was back in the living room in a second, twelve gauge in hand cocked and ready. “There's something (alive) in that box, John.” She whispered. John nodded and pointed the gun at the box. “Dean, get away from that.” he ordered with all his ex-marine authority.

Dean shook his head and covered the box with his body. “No, Dad! It's nothing bad... it's... it's something really special.” He insisted, even getting Sammy to come over and put his hands on the edges of the box, smacking the sides with his little hands. The thing inside shifted gain, making the box shake and Dean laughed, finding the ties of the bow and undoing them carefully “Don't worry, I'll let you out!” Dean grinned and tugged harder on the bow's edge. John tensed up and raised the gun, ready for anything but Mary's gentle hand on his arm made him pause.

“Wait John, look.” She whispered, eyes never once leaving her son’s face. Dean was a perceptive little boy and sensitive to the air around him, if his instincts told him that the box was safe, then it was safe.

Everyone held their breath when Dean let the ribbon slip from his fingers and lifted the edge of the box, looking inside with a wide grin. “Hey.” He said gently, trying to coax his present to come out of the box. When the thing inside did not come out, Dean laughed and patted the side of the box. “Come on out, its o.k.” Dean cooed. The box shifted a little and suddenly two little hands gripped the lid and lifted it up. Two big blue eyes peeked over the edge of the box and blinked owlishly in the low light of the Christmas tree.

“Wow...” Dean gasped, holding on to the edge of the box and looking up at the creature that popped out. It had dark hair and bright blue eyes, covered in what looked like just a sheet around its shoulders.

“Its... its a child! Oh god john, go call the police!” Mary cried, horrified as she quickly threw the knife aside and went to kneel by the little boy in the box. John nodded and quickly brandished his own weapon to run back to the kitchen and scramble for the phone. Meanwhile, Dean and the new boy watched each other closely while Sammy reached up for the boy in the box and gurgled something at him. The boy tossed the lid away and chirped curiously in Sam’s direction, catching Mary's attention and making Dean giggle.

“C'mon out.” Dean urged, tipping the box forward until its contents spilled out with a loud squawk and flutter of little white wings.

“John, wait!” Mary called again and listened to John slam the phone shut and run back in the room with the gun in hand. “What, what?!” he shouted, almost slipping on the floor in his hurry. She pointed to the boys on the floor, or rather, pointed to the one who seemed to have a pair of little white wings.

“Um... what is it?” John asked, unsure if he should shoot it or not. Mary just gaped, she knew what it was, but she could not believe she was seeing one on her living room floor.

Dean and Sam did not seem to care about their parents shock or concern. Dean laughed when his gift fell out of the box and flapped its little white wings and quickly went to help him up, the sheet falling down around his feet.

“Ew, gross, Hes naked!” Dean squealed and picked up the fallen sheet to put around the boy's shoulder and over his twitchy wings. Mary’s motherly instinct seemed to kick in then. She quickly leaned over and scooping the winged boy up in her arms, making him squak and struggle a little in surprise at the sudden lift off, but when he seemed to figure out quickly that he was safe, he leaned into Mary’s chest and purred quietly. Mary gave a little sigh and patted the boys winged back through the sheet, smiling how his little fingers curled into the few strands of blond hair that fell over her shoulders as naturally as one of her own boys would. John was less moved.

“Woah, Mary we don’t even know what it is or where it came from.” He said slowly, not quite ready to put the gun down.

Mary just rolled her eyes and bounced the little boy up higher on her hip, he was heavier then he looked. “John please. Look at him, he's an angel.” She grinned, running her fingers through his dark hair. John just gaped. “I don't suppose you mean that figuratively?” He said dryly. Mary giggled and shook her head. “Nope, he is definitely an angel...an angel who needs some pants, hm?” She cooed at him, making the angel boy chirp up at her and flap his wings under the sheet as best he could.

John finally, warily, put the gun down and went over to the box the angel came out of. “An angel... seriously? Aren’t they.... ya know, thousands of dollars or something? Some random guy breaks into our house and leaves an angel fledgling for Dean?” He asked as he reached into the box and found a little white envelope with what felt like a card inside.

“What is that John?” She asked, holding the angel tighter when he tried to wriggle out of her arms to get back to Dean. John opened the envelope and flipped open the little Christmas card with a picture of a classical angel painted on the front and raised an eyebrow.

“My name is Castiel.” He read aloud. “I don't eat meat and I need a ten hours of sleep a day until I’m grown.” John frowned and turned the little card over a few times then looked to Mary who was giving him a confused head tilt that the angel boy, dubbed Castiel, mimicked. “That’s... it, that’s all it says.” He shrugged and tossed the card on the coffee table.

Dean made a soft noise and reached up for the angel in his mothers arms. “Cast-Castie... Cas!” Dean chirped up while Sam made soft “Ca-ca” sounds to copy. Castiel struggled again and made an instant chirping sound, making Mary sigh softly. “Well then... why don’t we get Castiel some cloths hm?” She sighed and went to go upstairs to get some of Dean's old clothes to dress the angel boy in, both her own boys following along noisily. John ran an aggravated hand through his hair and went back to the kitchen.

He needed make different kind of phone call.

% % %

“Yep, its an angel if I ever saw one.”

Bobby grunted out after he finished flicking some holy water on the angel boys face. That last test had gotten him a rather irritated growl and a small smack to his bearded face. Mary had dressed the angel in a pair of Dean's old jeans and cut a couple of holes in the back of an old sweater for his wings. Dressing him had been its own challenge made more difficult by Dean’s praise every time Castiel had managed to slip out of Mary’s grip. Currently, he was sitting between Dean and Sam and watching all the adults watch him. John raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms from his spot in the archway between the kitchen and the living room. “Really... an angel?”

Bobby nodded. “Yep, no aversions to salt, iron, silver, or holy water. Hell, I think the water turned to gold on his damn face.” The old hunter groused, putting away his gear. “Dean got himself a real angel fledgling for Christmas. Congratulations.” He sighed and sat down in an open chair and accepted the hot coffee Mary offered him.

“But... we don’t know where he came from! Are you sure its safe?” John barked, moving across the room quickly to sit across from Bobby and his wife. Mary had to give her husband a little slap behind the head to calm him down and Bobby shrugged once, sipping his coffee.

“How the hell could I explain it? Maybe Santa brought it, I dunno. It's not dangerous though, still just a fledgling. It probably still have puppy breath if it was a dog, I think you're safe. I can give you some things just in case though.” John nodded and Mary rolled her eyes. She already knew the angel was fine, it was only a question of how it got here.

“Is Cas done with his test? Can we take him upstairs to play?” Dean asked, looking bored and annoyed for having to sit so still while the adults talked. Everyone turned to look at the boys and it was Mary who spoke up. “Alright, Dean, go upstairs and play... be careful though. Don't let Sammy pull your friends wings.” She smiled when all of them jumped off the couch at the same time and stampeded up the stairs, watching as Castiel tried to flap his wings and jump a few stairs to race the other two up.

With the boys gone Mary looked to Bobby and her husband. “Thank you for rushing over, Bobby.” She smiled and went to give her old friend a hug. Bobby accepted her hug and got to his feet. “Yeah well, gotta make sure yer idjit husband didn’t try to blow anythings head off.” He grunted affectionately. John frowned and huffed before going to get his own coffee, muttering something about angels and the old bastard hunter who thinks he knows everything. “Well I'll let ya git back to yer Christmas morning. Guess I'll see ya in a couple of hours for dinner at my place... I'll tell Ellen to set an extra plate for yer angel boy I guess.”

Mary smiled and hugged Bobby one more time before showing him out the door and going to find john in the kitchen, looking contemplative over a cup of coffee. “So... an angel.” He grunted, not looking at her even when she wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned up to kiss his neck. “Yep, an angel.” She giggled, giving her husband's rear a playful pinch when he kept being so morose about it.

“Well I’m still gonna re-set all the traps around the house and ask Bobby's friend Rufus to watch the place for a couple of nights... what kind of prowler breaks in and leaves things?” John sighed and poured more coffee while Mary set about getting breakfast ready. “A very strange one. I'll take the little guy to the doctors to make sure hes alright tomorrow. Until then, lets just try to make good of a strange situation.” She hummed as she preheated the oven and pulled out the homemade cinnamon rolls they prepared last night.

John nodded and tried to reach over his wife to get a finger full of icing but got a smack on the hand instead.

% % %

“D-E-A-N.”

“Chirp.”

“No, DEAN”

Another chirp and a tilt of a messy dark head. Dean threw his hands up and sighed flopping back onto his bed, giggling when his angel chirped again and pawed his shoulder. Dean sat back up and hugged his new angel tightly. “It's o.k. Cas, I like you even if you can't talk.” Castiel flapped his wings and chirped again, brushing his feathers against Sammy's face and making the toddler laugh.

After Castiel had passed all his tests and was allowed to play with Dean and Sam, Dean wasted no time in taking Cas to his room to show him all his toys and cloths and explain to him what each thing was and what it did. Castiel seemed interested in everything Dean had to show him and tried without success, to repeat what Dean said. Sammy was just as fascinating. He was smaller than Dean, softer but not by much and seemed unable to talk as much as Castiel, which made the angel feel a little better. Castiel already loved them both so very much.

Dean showed Castiel all his new gifts and let him push his new race cars around and roll the baseball between all three of them. It was fun and relaxing for such an exciting morning they all had. When they finished their little game of catch Castiel wandered around the room, picking up the action figures Dean had shown him earlier, running his fingers over them curiously.

“That's Batman, he's really cool huh Cas?” Dean said from behind him. Castiel chirped and looked over at Dean curiously then back to the toy in his hand, turning it around a few times then touching the tips of his pointed ears curiously. The toy did not feel cold in his hand... Castiel made a soft huff and tossed the toy away and began to look at other things.

Dean giggled and went to his toy chest and dug out a few things while Castiel decided he was done looking and sat back down with Sammy to push the ball to him. “Here, Cas.” Castiel looked up from his game to blink when something soft and furry was shoved into his face. The angel chirped and took the thing in his hands, eyeing it carefully. He sniffed the toy and purred, it smelled like Dean.

“That's Benny, you can have him because you didn't get a Christmas present yet.” Dean said happily, feeling so proud to have something to give to his new friend.

Castiel looked up at Dean then back to the rabbit shaped animal in his hand’s, eyeing it carefully. It was well loved, worn a little at the ears from where Sammy had obviously chewed on it a little and a few buttons on the simple sailor coat the rabbit wore, were missing. It was perfect, Castiel could feel the love this toy had been given over the years and now Dean was giving it to him. His little heart swelled and Castiel chirped loudly, flapping his wings in gratitude. Dean giggled and pounced on the angel after that for some playful roughhousing before breakfast.

Castiel made a surprised sound but caught on to Dean’’s game quickly. He growled playfully and nipped at Dean’s hands once but was quickly scolded. “No teeth! we aren't allowed to bite!” Dean huffed, rubbing the spot where Castiel’s teeth had connected to the bare skin of Dean’s hand. Castiel frowned and took Dean’s hand in his own and rubbed over the spot with his thumb a few times until a soft glow came from the little bite and vanished before their eyes.

Dean and Sam both stared, wide eyed and amazed. “Wow...” Dean whispered with a big grin while Castiel just looked pleased with himself.

“Boys, breakfast!”Mary called from downstairs and interrupted the moment.  
Dean pulled on Castiel’s hand this time and pulled him toward the door. “C'mon, Cas, mom made cinnamon rolls! She makes them every year but this is your first time right?” Castiel blinked and tilted his head to the side. “Don’t worry, this is only Sammy's second year.” Dean babbled, pulling his friend along while his little brother trotted after them both.

Down stairs, Dean made special arrangements so that he could have Castiel to one side and his little brother to the other. He kept offering different things to his angel, the cinnamon rolls being the biggest hit, but he did enjoy the fruits and hot cocoa Mary offered him. It was a slightly tougher challenge to explain to Dean why Castiel could not have the bacon and eggs but he eventually relented and ate the rest of his breakfast easily. Besides Dean shoving most of his own food on Castiel, breakfast was surprisingly uneventful. John kept watching the angel like he suddenly expected him to grow fangs and attack but Castiel did not seem to notice this. He was too busy fingering over various fruits and alternating between sipping the cocoa and orange juice on the table.

“O.k. Boys, time to go clean up and get ready to go to Uncle Bobby's.” Mary piped up, already clearing the empty plates. Dean grinned. “I can't wait to show Jo Cas, she is gonna be so jealous!” He giggled and took Cas' hand to lead him back upstairs for a bath while Mary picked up a sleepy looking Sam to help him get ready her self. “You get ready too.” She winked at her husband and went upstairs.

% % %

One bath and some snap shots of the three boys sharing one tub later. Castiel was looking very cute in Dean's old Christmas sweater and dress pants. Castiel had put up a little struggle when it came to the belt but it was well worth the effort and not nearly as bad as the first dressing attempt without Dean cheering his angel on. It was pretty lucky that the angel boy was the same size as the oldest Winchester boy but they would have to get some clothes for the angel soon enough. Mary hummed softly to him as she made an attempt to brush the soft dark hair into some sort of order but it was a lost cause; those dark curls just refused to be tamed.

“You are just too cute.” she hummed, unable to help her self as she kissed the crown of his head. Castiel cooed and jumped down from the bathroom sink once Mary was finished with him to go find Dean once again.

He ran past John who stepped back to let the angel by before he went to the bathroom and watched his wife over her shoulder as she put in some fine diamond earnings he got her last Christmas. “Well its still weird, but I think he's alright.” John sighed and straighten his tie. Mary smiled and turned to straighten it for him. “Yes. You are taking it pretty well.” she smirked and John rolled his eyes. “I still got a silver knife just in case, but if it was really a demon he woulda changed already.”

Mary sighed and turned to press a kiss to her husband's lips. “You worry too much. Bobby checked him out. Hes fine.” John grunted and squeezed her tighter.

“Maybe you do not worry enough.”

% % %

“Wow.” Jo murmured as she circled the angel boy. Dean just beamed. “I know! Santa gave him to me. His name is Cast-Castiee.... uuh, Cas!” He nodded, giving Castiel a little pat on the back. Castiel fluttered his wings and chirped happily, making Jo giggle. “He's so cool! You're so lucky, Dean, I wish I had an angel but papa and mom says they are too expensive.” She pouted and reached out to touch Castiel's wings curiously but Dean grabbed her hand and stopped her. “He doesn't like them touched.” Dean huffed, putting his arm around Castiel's shoulders and sticking his tongue out when Jo stuck hers out.

Castiel seemed oblivious to their mild argument and flapped his wings again. They played out in the snow for a while; Jo, Dean, and Castiel. Dean hummed as he showed Castiel the art of making the best snow angel while Jo laughed at him since Castiel was a real angel. Castiel still tried, he flopped onto his back and mimicked Dean's arm moment’s and even shook his wings but the image just ended up this odd blob that made the angel pout.

Dean was in the middle of showing Castiel of how to make the perfect snowman when something came out of nowhere and hit the older Winchester in the back. Dean yelped and fell into his snowman, knocking it down and making Castiel’s wings puff up defensively. Jo was giggling from behind the oak tree and went back to hiding when Dean shot her a glare over his shoulder. Castiel just made a confused sounding chirp and flapped his wings again, looking anxious as Dean began to pile snow in his hands.

“OK Cas, new lesson: how to get back at girls with snowballs!” He grinned and packed the snow into his little hand and prompted Castiel to do the same. Unsure of what to do with the clump of frozen water in his hand, Castiel watched as Dean took over to the tree, shouting excitedly and throwing the ball at his assailant. It missed and Jo laughed. They threw a few more balls of snow at each other before Castiel figured out the game and joined in. His first toss landed right into Dean’s chest.

“No Cas! get her, not me!” He laughed and tossed another one back at his friend. Castiel liked this game. It was cold and wet but chasing eachother around was fun and Dean always laughed loudest when Castiel managed to get either Jo or himself with a great gob of wet snow. Castiel wanted to keep going but a voice from the house made all three give pause.

“Ok kids, Dinner!” Called Ellen from the back door, waving for the three of them to get their frozen butt’s inside. Dean grinned and grabbed Castiel to drag him towards the house. “We'll race you Jo!” He teased while Castiel just gave a surprised squeak and did his best to keep up. Jo huffed and took off after them both and when it looked like she was gonna pull a head, Castiel finally seemed to understand the new game and suddenly broke free from Dean's grip and flapped his little wings upwards hard and managed to a little lift and jumped in front of her. He made it a short distance before his wings wavered and crashed spectacularly into the powdered snow just before the back door and at Ellen’s feet.

Both kids squealed with delight at getting to watch the angel have his small moment of flight and crash while Ellen just looked shocked. She got the angel boy to his feet and checked him over to make sure he was alright. “Um... well I guess Cas wins.” She laughed and patted his head clear of snow while Castiel just looked pleased with himself.

Back in the house, it was a bit of a task to arrange the children in a way that there would be no fighting but Bobby managed by having Castiel and Sam at Dean's side, and Jo next to Castiel and across from Dean. The kids were all set up with their own plates full of hot turkey, mashed potatoes, veggies of different colors that Dean made faces at when they were served up. Castiel being given his own special, meat-free, plate but did sniff curiously at the turkey on everyone’s plate. As with breakfast, Dean was more focused on letting Castiel try everything on his plate and making sure Sammy had enough then eating his own food. He held different things up for his angel and told him exactly what was good and what was ‘gross beyond all reason’.

“Dean, stop bothering them and eat your own food.” John barked from his spot at the head of the table, making Dean jump and quickly go back to his own his own food. Jo giggled at Dean when he flushed and got a carrot flicked over to her side of the table and bounced off her head. Sam bounced in his seat and laughed when Jo countered with her peas and Dean shot back with more veggies.

“Joanna Singer, stop that right now.” Ellen harped from her end of the table while Bobby and the rest of them laughed at the kids. Castiel watched Dean giggle and throw the veggies around before he carefully picked up a baby carrot from his plate and lobbed it down the length of the table, hitting John in the side of the face. Everyone went quiet then, watching John whose eyes were wide and looking back at the confused little angel who gave a curious chirp. Mary snorted and John finally broke into a laugh.

“Looks like yer gonna have yer hands full with that one.” Bobby chuckled. Castiel still did not seem too sure about what was happening but Dean grinned at him and that was all the assurance he needed to chip happily again and flap his little wings.

The remainder of dinner was spent in a flurry of projectile veggies and boisterous laughter, making everything a great mess. “Alright! Time for pie!” Dean shouted when everything from his plate was clean. All the adults laughed and nodded and cleared the table and replaced the hot foods with hot apple pie and pumpkin with lots of whip cream.

“Here Cas, this is the best one.” Dean hummed as he leaned over to nudge the apple pie under the angel's nose. Castiel took a careful bite like Dean showed him and purred loudly when the sugary goo washed over his tongue. Dean grinned and nodded. “See, told you.” Jo rolled her eyes and pushed her pumpkin pie under Cas nose this time. “Try this one Cas, its even better.” She grinned and made sure to give him a bite with lots of whip cream. Castiel looked at Dean for a moment before taking a hesitant bite of the offered snack and flapped his wings excitedly at the new flavor.

Dean rolled his eyes and pushed the apple back into Castiel's view. “He like this better, don’t you Cas?” He huffed, making Castiel blink and look back at the plate then back to Jo's plate then to the both of them, looking confused. “You two, leave him alone. Let him pick his own.” Mary scolded, pushing both plates away to hold two out in front of the angel. “Which would you like sweetie?” She smiled lovingly. Castiel looked between the two slices before he gingerly took the apple pie plate, making Dean beam happily.

By the end of desert there were four full, sleepy, happy kids all curled up together on Bobby's couch while the old man sat in his own chair with a big book in his lap and his wife at his side, leaning over the back of his chair to rest her head against his.

“Twas the night before Christmas, and all through the house...”

He began, slowly and quietly. Before Bobby had even finished the reading, four little kids were sleeping peacefully, full of food and sweets and exhausted from a long, exciting day. Mary smiled and went over to her boy's, giggling when Castiel shifted and wrapped his little wing around Dean tightly.

“What a weird Christmas.” She sighed, smoothing back some of the angel boy's messy dark hair. Everyone murmured their agreement while bobby went to grab something off the shelf and handed it to John. “Here's a book on Angelcare. I think you'll need it.” John nodded and ran his fingers over the leather cover. “Thanks, Bobby.” He sighed and gave him a tight smile.

“Sure seems like they love each other already.” Ellen pointed out and went to scoop Jo up from the couch and take her to bed. Mary nodded and picked up Sam and gave John room to handle Dean and Castiel. “Yea, angel's tend to bond really quickly to a family member. I wouldn’t expect to try and take him to any shelter if yer thinking of it, he looks to be bound pretty tight to yer boy there.” John sighed and shifted both boys against each shoulder, looking kind of strained when a feathery little wing flapped and stretched around John to touch Dean. Bobby chuckled and patted John on the back. “You'll be fine.” he assured and promised them both that he would ask Rufus to watch the house to be sure.

% % %

Driving home was easy, no one woke up in the car or woke up when Mary changed their clothes. “What should we do with him?” John asked as he finished tucking Sam into his bed. Mary hummed and picked up Castiel, cradling him against her chest. “Lets put him with Dean, I don’t think he will like waking up without him.”

John didn't look comfortable with it but picked Dean up to tuck him into his own bed while Mary laid Castiel out next to him. The angel instantly wormed his way toward Dean and wrapped himself around him. Mary cooed at how adorable it was and leaned over to kiss them both on the head while John wrapped his arms around his wife's waist and kissed her neck.

“Really weird Christmas.” he whispered, watching his boy and their new kid sleep. She chuckled and nodded. “Yes, it is.” John looked up and smiled, pointing out the window. “Hey look, its snowing.” Mary looked up and sighed; it looked very beautiful. “tomorrow lets get Castiel his own clothes. A heavy winter coat so they can play outside... and some grooming tools for his wings.” She felt John nod behind her and hug her a little tighter.

“Sure thing, babe.... mn... Merry Christmas.” He whispered. Mary turned around in her husband's arm and kissed him softly.

“Merry Christmas, John.” He grinned and put an arm around his wife and closed door behind him as they went to bed.

% % %

As soon as the door clicked softly behind the adults, Dean sat up and shook his angel's shoulder. “Cas.” he whispered. When Castiel did not get up he shook harder. “Cas, wake up!” Castiel grunted and flapped his wing, smacking Dean in the face but begrudgingly woke up, glaring at the toddler in the dark.

Dean grinned and wrapped his arms around Castiel's neck and hugged him tightly, making the angel give a slightly strangled noise. “I love you Cas, your the best gift I ever got....um, after Sammy anyway.” He giggled and gave the angel a sloppy kiss on the cheek. Castiel allowed it and cooed gently in the back of his throat, wrapping his little wings around his friend and returning the hug with as love and enthusiasm as he could after such a long day.

When they finally let go, Dean snuggled back down under the warmth of his spiderman comforter and laid close to his angel while Castiel laid still and watched closely as Dean's eyes slipped shut and his breathing evened out in sleep. The angel watched his new human, watched his chest rise and fall and his face go slack in sleep. He chirped quietly and sat up to tuck his human in more securely before opening and closing his mouth a few times.

“D-Dean...” He whispered roughly. Dean just shifted in his sleep and murmured something unintelligible. It was good enough though; Castiel smiled and snuggled in close to Dean's side, watching the snowfall out his bedroom window and being lulled asleep by the sound of his gently beating heart.

**Author's Note:**

> if you want to see the work that inspired this story, please go to http://lettiebobettie.tumblr.com/ and check her out! shes amazing!!


End file.
